Unannounced Romance
by Skitter160
Summary: Ron has been getting anonymous gifts for almost two summers now. But he still hasn't figured out who they are from. In their 7th year at Hogwarts he is about to find out. My first HP fanfic, and definite OOCness but please R&R. Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Unannounced Romance**

**Author: Skitter160**

**Pairings: Draco/Ron (Ron/Draco?), Harry/?, Hermione/Ginny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it is propriety of J.K. Rowling and the other companies that hold the rights, I'm not making any money off of this, this plot is mine though. I don't think I want the pressure that comes with owning Harry Potter either. **

**Author's Note: I will not be following almost any of the actual plot of the books or movies, after all I have never finished the books, nor do I plan to any time soon. I have also stopped watching the movies after the third movie, maybe fifth(?). Also I'm American, so the British terms may be wrong, but I'm much too lazy to look them up. You have been warned. So if you don't like the idea of the series plot being ignored please leave now. Btw in case you didn't see the pairings THIS IS SLASH! If you don't like that either, please turn back now.**

It had now been almost two full summers that Ronald Weasley had received an anonymous gift by owl or delivery every Friday at noon. He had long ago shown Harry and Hermione the gifts and they had dubiously checked the gifts for hexes, charms, and other nefarious surprises that could appear later. But it was found clean as was the little scrap of parchment that was inside the box with the first gift which had been a Chocolate frog. The scrap had one little line that was written in scrawling writing, it read: For my love, Ronald Weasley.

Today Harry arrived in time to see the owl land on the Weasley table a small package attached to it. Ron was already at the table, he was eating lunch at the time. Hearing a small hoot he looked up to see the owl and smiled as it came over to him before looking at the door where he knew Harry was standing. "I think this is getting to be a routine." Ron smiled and absentmindedly ran his hand over the owl's feathers making it hoot softly and push against his hand.

"So what is it this time?" Harry asked taking a seat next to his best friend smiling at Mrs. Weasley who was also curiously looking at the package her son was taking from the owl which flew off as soon as it was free of its burden. "Do you even have any idea who it is? I mean it has been about two summers now."

"No I don't. I wish I did." Ron sighed as he slowly checked the package for hexes, charms, and so on before slowly opening the box to find a shrunken chess set, the pieces were in their places on the board as well. He smiled even when it was shrunk he could still tell it was a well made set. Resizing it he gasped as he saw the colors of the pieces, they weren't exactly black and white instead they were maroon and gold his house colors he could have sworn they were black and white in the box.

"Have you noticed the gifts are getting more expensive?" Harry noted as Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of food before him which he graciously thanked her for and began eating.

"Yeah. Last week it was a.." Ron started but Hermione entered the room a gasp escaping her lips when she saw the chess board, she had been there for a few days already but was just leaving her room after finishing the final stretch of her essay for some class she had decided to take, or at least that's what she told everyone who asked.

"Is that from him?" She asked a small yawn coming from behind her hand as she joined them on Harry's left.

"Did Ginny keep you up again?" Ron asked seeing the bags under her eyes, he was certain at least, that the essay had not taken all night.

"No actually I think I kept her up this time making her do her summer homework, she whines about as much as you do Ron." Hermione grinned thinking of her girlfriend who was still in bed. They had been dating since Ron and Hermione broke up, once both Ron and Hermione figured out they were batting for their own teams or at least that's what they told everyone it was about. In fact their dating was to test their theories about their sexuality. Not everyone had been accepting at first but they got over it eventually. "But you changed the subject Ron." She pointed out, they had grown a lot closer because of this.

"Yes it's from him or her, we aren't even sure it's a bloke." Ron reminded her as he tapped the chess board with his finger thinking of how much he wanted it to be a bloke, and a certain bloke at that, but he would never tell his friends this because well it really was pretty far fetched for it to be him anyway so why waste the breath.

"It's most likely a guy." Harry smiled at Hermione and nodded his head at the board. "Everyone knows that you only date blokes."

Mrs. Weasley was listening as she dished up Hermione's lunch and talking to her husband in the fire, and decided she had heard enough. "If you don't mind I'd rather you three didn't discuss this while I'm trying to talk to Arthur." She pointed to fire she was near and they nodded compliance and finished eating in silence. It wasn't that she minded them talking about it, but she had missed her husband who had to stay at the office last night.

Quickly finishing their lunches the trio took the chess set and headed to the next room to discuss it. "So want to have a match?" Ron turned to Harry who shook his head and pointed to Hermione who looked like she wanted to take a closer look at it. "I already checked it Hermione." Ron smiled at her. "Unless you want to try your luck at a match?" He was sitting in the chair next to the couch where she sat and Harry was standing, he was a little restless these days.

Snorting softly she shook her head. "That's not what I was thinking."

"Then what were you thinking?" Harry asked.

"I was just thinking that it's odd that none of us have any idea who fancies Ron this much. You would think they would have approached him by now." She said thoughtfully but as she opened her mouth to say something else her train of thought was derailed as Ginny came into the room wiping sleep from her eyes and looking over at her girlfriend her eyes imploring her to join her back in bed. Smiling Hermione motioned her over. "Have another nightmare?" She asked as Ginny sat down beside her on the couch and wrapped her arms around the older girl nodding her head into her side.

"Ginny are you ok?" Ron asked touching her hair in concern, she'd had a lot of nightmares lately.

"I'm fine Ron. It's just I keep having nightmares about the homework I haven't finished yet." Ginny smiled into her girlfriend's side. "I think it's your fault." She said.

"Probably." Hermione nodded wrapping her arm around her. "But you're the one who kept putting it off until now."

"I blame you." Ginny pouted lifting her head to playfully glare.

"I didn't do anything." Hermione smirked as she leaned down kissing her chastely. "You should go back to bed Gin you've got bags under your eyes."

"So do you." She whispered kissing her once more. "So you should join me."

"Do you think you two could like not do that while I'm in the room?" Ron almost yelled. It wasn't like he didn't see this a lot, but it was still disturbing sometimes.

"Sorry Ronnie." Ginny smiled as she pulled Hermione up and started pulling her towards the stairs. "She'll come join you later."

Harry sighed. "Am I the only one with no love life?" He asked as he took Hermione's seat.

"I don't have a love life either you know." Ron frowned at the strange look Harry was giving him.

'I could change that.' Harry thought but he knew he would never say it, he already knew who Ron was in love with even if his red headed friend had never said it aloud. "Yeah but you have an admirer."

"You know you have way more of those than I do." He stated. And Harry smiled softly which in his own way was saying we're not talking about this anymore. "But let's not talk about that now." He quickly changed the subject at seeing that smile, he knew it all too well. "How about we try out this set!" Ron enthused.

"This time I'll win." Harry smirked as they put the board between them. "But um which one's black and which one's white?" He asked as he looked over the maroon pieces.

"Well maroon is darker than gold so it must be black." He reasoned and his raven haired friend nodded and allowed him to make his move.

It was a few hours later that Hermione and Ginny joined them again and the four sat talking about the up coming year at Hogwarts, after all it was the trio's last year. But they weren't able to discuss it long before heading to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.

"You're so lucky Harry." Ron was saying as his best friend was getting his robes fitted he didn't really notice the girl subtly taking his measurements and Harry was too busy getting his own to notice either, but she was done just as he started to wonder why she was around him.

"You know I could always get you new robes." Harry stated, but he already knew he shouldn't have from the way Ron's face was starting to turn red with either anger or embarrassment. "I was just saying Ron." He said turning to look at him that's when he saw Malfoy across Madam Malkin's, he was examining the newest style of robes. He was a little surprised he hadn't come to torture them yet. But if Harry was not mistaken he was subtly watching the second youngest Weasley from the corner of his eye.

"It's okay Harry I know you mean well, but we've been over this…" He trailed off noticing where his best friend was looking across the store and following his eyes. 'Malfoy…' His heart skipped a beat. It wasn't always like that, it once would clench in anger at the mere sight of the pale blonde. But anymore he couldn't help it, not after he saw the way that the blonde looked at him these days. Ever since fifth year every time Malfoy looked at him as he insulted his family or his intellect his grey eyes would flash a little bit of pain, as if his own insult on the boy was hurting him more than insult hurt Ron.

Malfoy was indeed watching the second youngest Weasley out of the corner of his eye, he had seen Potter spot him but he refused to budge. He was sure he was wondering why he had not approached them. But he had no intention of approaching them, or at least that was the plan until he caught the second youngest Weasley's eyes on him causing a slight heat to rise to his cheeks. Slowly he went to leave but somehow found himself behind another rack of clothes his eyes still watching the youngest Weasley until he and Potter left the shop. It wasn't until then that he got what he came for and headed to Flourish and Blotts.

"That was odd." Harry said looking over his shoulder at Madam Malkin's. "He didn't even say anything, I know he saw us too."

"Yeah it was." Ron agreed still thinking about the way Malfoy was looking at him. It wasn't that he liked Malfoy, he just couldn't stop thinking about the expression he seemed to have developed just for Ron. He wasn't allowed to think too much more about it as Ginny came bustling over pulling poor Hermione by her arm giggling happily as her girlfriend tried to keep up. "Hey Gin, Mione." Ron greeted them as they walked to Flourish and Blotts.

"Hey Ron, Harry." Ginny called back before running into Magical Menagerie to get the pet that Hermione had promised her over the summer.

"Good luck Mione." Harry called after her. "Why did she promise Ginny a pet anyway?"

"Because Gin wanted one, and Mione couldn't stand to see her sad." Ron laughed. "I think Gin bribed her to be honest."

"That would make more sense wouldn't it?" Harry nodded as they went to find their books. "But I wonder what she was bribed with?" He asked after a while, the thought had been tearing at his curiosity.

"I'm pretty sure we don't want to know." Ron shuddered at the thought of it being something sexual, it wasn't like he didn't have to hear them enough already when they broke their silencing charm. Of course Harry being the mostly sound sleeper he was, and not there for the few days Hermione was able to have alone time with Gin, he didn't hear half of what Ron had.

Harry just laughed and told him it couldn't be that bad as they got in line. "It can't be as bad as you think you know."

"No you're right it's probably worse." Ron sighed as he paid for the well used books he needed for his classes that his brothers had not already taken.

"Seriously Ron just because you heard them once or twice does not.." Harry started but was cut off by Ron raising his hand.

"No not once or twice, try once or twice a week when Mione visits." Ron said indigently.

"You wouldn't happen to be discussing us would you?" Hermione smiled evilly as she rested her hand on Ron's shoulder her other hand holding her books to her chest, he could tell she hadn't gotten all of them yet. "Because if you are I would advise you to stop." She had heard most of their conversation and was not pleased that the boys were talking about her sex life.

"Where's Gin?" Harry quickly changed the subject making Hermione smile at the mention of her girlfriend.

"Oh she's finding her books. I'm not done yet either." She answered quietly looking over to Ginny talking to a pretty girl Hermione knew was in her year, she also knew Ginny didn't like the girl in the least but was paired up with her in class quite often. She was a Ravenclaw if she remembered correctly, which of course she did.

Spotting her girlfriend watching her Ginny smiled and blushed a little telling the Ravenclaw that she was wanted and quickly joined Hermione, Ron, and Harry who were now by a bookshelf near the front, smiling as she took her girlfriend's hand. "Miss me?" She looked up at her innocently.

"You know it." Hermione leaned down kissing her cheek, they had really only been apart for about ten minutes, having left Magical Menagerie after selecting the pet and assuring they would be back for it after picking up their books.

"Why don't you two get a room. Not everyone wants to see your lesbian affair." The Ravenclaw came up to them her eyes never leaving Ginny. "It's a disgrace to think you would…" She started but was cut off by another voice.

"Back off." Said an icy voice none of them were expecting. Draco Malfoy stepped up to the Ravenclaw from behind daring her to step against him. She instead lowered her head and walked away. And just as Malfoy was about to do just that he felt a hand catch his wrist and turned to glare at the culprit.

"Thank you." Ginny said smiling and Malfoy pulled his hand away but still listening to her instead of storming off. "You didn't have to you know."

"I know." Malfoy said his eyes straying to Ron a little, his voice was softer by a shade but still icy. "But it wasn't for you." Malfoy looked right at Ron before turning to leave, who totally blushed and he walked away as quickly as he had appeared. He knew that Granger at least would figure out what he was talking about. But it really had been for himself, he after all was quite gay.

"What was that about?" Ron asked inhaling a shaky breath not noticing the evil glare Harry was sending after the other boy.

"I think Malfoy just came out of the closet." Hermione said softly then glanced at Ron who was quite red in the face. She didn't really think Ron would get it but she told him anyway.

"What's that mean?" Ron demanded.

"Never mind Ron." Harry shook his head and pushed him towards the door. "How does ice cream sound? I'm treating."

Hermione looked after them and sighed she always knew Harry was in love with their red headed friend since second year, but she also knew Ron was not in love with Harry and that the raven haired Boy-who-lived also knew this and would never tell him. She had tried to get him to, she even suspected the gifts were from him at one point but Harry had denied it and said he wished he could tell Ron, but if he did he was certain Ron would hate him so he told her he never would.

"It sounds bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed Malfoy almost forgotten at the mention of food, but he still couldn't get that look out of his mind as he devoured a few ice cream cones.

"So Ron…" Harry started and waited until his best mate looked him in the eye. He was going to tell him, but quickly changed his mind. "How many of those do you think you can eat?"

"I think I've had three so far." Ron eyed his best friend warily. "How many can you eat? I think you've had one so far."

Harry laughed smiling brightly. "You're wrong I've had two. But I think that's all I can handle."

"Yeah I'm almost full myself." Ron said blushing at the way his best friend was eyeing him. "Is something on your mind Harry?"

"Not really just thinking about the whole last year thing." He sighed. "I wonder if we'll see as much of each other once school is over."

"You know we will." Ron smiled sadly, he wasn't sure actually. They were both taking the Auror training but that didn't mean Ron would succeed. "Well you know if I don't become an Auror I'll be a medi-wizard. And that means you'll see plenty of me with the injuries I'm sure you'll be getting." Ron laughed at the face Harry made. "It will work out I'm sure." He patted his best friend's hand as he finished his last ice cream.

"You're right." Harry smiled half heartedly and they headed to find Hermione and Ginny to head back to 'The Burrow'. The air was a little tense still between the two boys with unsaid worries, but it quickly left them as they played another round of wizard's chess.

*******************

**Well please R&R so I don't feel like a total loser and not finish out nervousness I did it horribly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unannounced Romance**

**Author: Skitter160**

**Pairings: Draco/Ron (Ron/Draco?), Harry/?, Hermione/Ginny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it is propriety of J.K. Rowling and the other companies that hold the rights, I'm not making any money off of this, this plot is mine though. I don't think I want the pressure that comes with owning Harry Potter either. **

**Warnings: Once again I will repeat this. I will not be following almost any of the plot from the books or movies. This is SLASH! If you don't like either of those you are free to leave. Flames are not welcome, if it has to do with either of these facts. Constructive criticism is however quite welcome. ONLY IF CONSRUCTIVE! I don't want to hear it's bad and not be told why. Ok off my high horse...OH and once again I'm American words may be used wrong.**

**Author's note: I wonder how many of you realize how rare this is for me to update so soon? Besides the point but I still wonder. Well read, enjoy, and Review! Reviews turn out more chapters. OH AND VOTE IN THE POLL! It's on my profile it's on wheter or not Harry should confess.**

The next morning Ron walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a plain white tee and his boxers, the ones Harry had given him with moving golden snitches. He didn't really get the meaning behind it, but Hermione did. Sitting down at the table he was surprised to see his friends already awake.

"You really should get dressed before sitting down to eat." Hermione sighed as she looked up at him.

"It's my house I'll dress how I want." Ron snapped as he piled his plate high with food.

"He's right." Harry chipped in. He was quite happy Ron was wearing the boxers he had given him, of course Ron dressed like this in general made him happy.

"The Prophet is here." Hermione stated as the paper arrived while they were eating.

It was Ron that grabbed it first opening it to see what the headline was. His eyes almost popped out when he saw it. "Hey look at this!" He exclaimed scanning the paper quickly before turning it to show his friends. "It says Mr. Malfoy was taken to Azkaban after a raid on the manor. Looks like someone tipped them off about a Death Eater meeting." Ron vaguely wondered if Percy had been there.

"Really?" Harry asked grabbing the paper and reading it for himself. "It says the raid was around the time Malfoy was in Diagon Alley. Do you think it could have been him?"

"Why would he report his own father?" Ron demanded.

"Maybe he got fed up with him?" Harry suggested and looked at Hermione as if to ask her to tell him he was right.

"I don't think that's it either." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I think it has to do with his coming out of the closet." She nodded as if to affirm her own assessment.

"But what does that mean?" Ron asked giving her a confused look.

"Ron…" Hermione sighed she knew he was a bit dense but she thought he would get this, after all he had come out of the closet at one point. She tried to remember what the wizard expression for doing that was, but failed as she looked at Ron and knew she would have to be frank about it. "Malfoy is gay."

"WHAT?" Ron screeched in surprise before quickly calming down before his Mother or siblings came in to check on them. "How do you know?" He finally asked after a few minutes of silence between the three, they knew he needed a moment to collect his thoughts.

"He basically told us that when he defended me and Gin for being lesbian." Hermione pushed her now empty plate away and looked at Harry, who she already knew was a little frazzled by this information even though he had understood it back in Diagon Alley. It would mean that Ron could get his crush to like him, well if he realized he liked Malfoy at all. So far all he knew was that he didn't hate him anymore, but they could see what he felt better than he could.

"Oh…" Ron blushed a little recalling the way Malfoy had looked at him then. "So what does that have to do with his Father?"

"You're a pureblood you should know better than us." Hermione stated but continued when Ron gave her a confused look. "I did some research on gay rights in the wizarding world awhile back, before me and Gin got together. I found that the wizarding world, unlike the muggle world, is more accepting of gay relationships. But that doesn't include everyone just the general consensus, pureblood families do not tolerate gay offspring and are known to disown them and leave them with nothing."

"That would explain why Malfoy decided to turn his Father in." Ron nodded. "I mean he is spoiled so he wouldn't know how to live without money."

"Ron" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the next room. "Come here a moment."

"Coming Mum." Ron got up from the table placing his already empty plate in the sink before giving Harry and Hermione a look and going to see what his Mother wanted.

"So Harry are you nervous?" Hermione turned to him as soon as Ron was out of earshot.

"About what?" Harry poked some of his food slowly.

"You know what." Hermione snapped. "Are you going to tell him or not?"

"I'm not. I can't." Harry sighed.

"Why can't you? You don't know what will happen." Hermione stated in an all knowing voice.

"He doesn't feel like towards me, it will make things awkward. I'll suffer alone thank you." Harry said picking up his plate and cleaning it off before putting it in the sink and leaving the room.

Hermione sighed before following him out. "What are you doing?" She asked as she entered the sitting room seeing Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley gathered around something. Ginny was out at the moment, visiting the twins, they were trying to convince her to take some of their more popular products with her to Hogwarts, they had already tried and failed to get Ron to do it as well, not that he didn't want to more like Hermione would have had his head, and most likely Ginny's if she gave in.

"This just came for me." Ron pointed to a box wrapped in green paper with silver stripes. "It's not Friday, it's not even noon and these are Slytherin colors." He said simply and Hermione nodded.

"Well looking at it won't do us any good." Harry stated. "Go ahead and open it Ron, I just finished checking it." Of course Mrs. Weasly and him stepped back and watched as he opened it.

"So what is it?" Hermione asked after about a moment of Ron staring at the box like it would bite him.

"Oh well I'm not sure…" Ron started as he reached into the box pulling out what appeared to be some sort of material it was when they were half out of the box he figured out what they were. "They're new robes!" Ron was excited but did his best to hide it, after all he was not sure this was the admirer, and even if it was this was in a whole other league than the previous gifts, well except maybe that chess set, he was pretty sure it cost a pretty galleon.

"Wow you're right." Harry said joining his friend and as he pulled the robes all the way out. "These are better than the ones I got even." Harry added pushing them towards Ron. "Try them on."

"Hey there's a note here." Hermione said joining them and looking in the box, she pulled out a scrap of parchment handing it to Ron without reading it. "What's it say?"

Quickly reading the note Ron blushed a bit. It read: To my love Ronald Weasley, this will be the last gift you receive without knowing my name. "It says that this is the last gift that I get and don't know who they are."

"That's a good thing right?" Hermione noted the way his face turned a darker red.

"Of course!" Ron smiled happily. He actually couldn't wait to find out who it was. But he was also quite nervous, the writing was green as well it was mostly definitely a Slythrin. Though he wanted it to be if he really thought about it, a certain Slythrin at that but he was not going to waste the breath on telling his friends that, since it most certainly was not that Slythrin. Which left him worrying about which Slythrin it was and if this was really all a ploy to do something nasty, even though he doubted anyone would spend this much on ploy.

"Try it on." Harry demanded shoving the robes at him again smiling. Personally he had always wanted to see Ron in new robes, but Ron would not let him buy him any.

"…" Ron looked at the eager way Harry was looking at him and something clicked. "How do they know my sizes?"

"Wasn't there a worker near you at Madam Malkin's?" Harry recalled thinking a moment. "Maybe she took your measurements?"

"Yeah she was around for a bit. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing." Ron nodded satisfied and took the robes and slipped them on. "So how's it look?" He twirled for them he was quite happy that the robes fit so well. He was also quite aware that they felt so different from the robes he was accustomed to.

"They look really good Ron. Whoever your admirer is they have a good sense of style." Hermione poked Harry before he could start ogling their best friend too much more.

"It looks really good." Harry smiled trying not to show that he really would like the honor of disrobing him.

"Harry I know you're bi and all that, but you really should not be trying to undress me with your eyes. I'm not even your type." Ron said slowly he had caught Harry doing this before when ever Ron wore something really nice. Ron knew it wasn't really him Harry was seeing when he did that but his body. He had even done it to Harry once on accident so he understood, but of course he never told him this. That would just make things awkward.

Harry laughed a little blushing. 'If only you knew how wrong you are.' He wanted to tell him, he had always wanted to tell him. But he knew even if he did somehow get the chance and be able to keep him as his friend, Ron would never believe that Harry really meant it and most likely laugh it off. "But you look so good Ron!" Harry exclaimed making his red headed friend's hair clash terribly with his face.

"Harry…" Ron was about to say something when Ginny walked in and began exclaiming over the new robes, the exchange soon forgotten as he showed off to his sister, the scrap of parchment fisted in his hand.

"Harry…" Hermione tried to comfort him by placing her hand on his shoulder and ignoring her girlfriend and her brother's sibling squabble. She also noted that Ginny was not carrying anything and she smiled mentally knowing she had turned the twins down.

"I'm fine." Harry sighed. "I just… It's hard sometimes." He admitted before leaving the room and calling over his shoulder. "Don't spend too long showing off Ron, or you'll forget to pack something important." He left the room heading upstairs to Percy's old room, the room he used when he was there, he did not want to share a room with Ron and was quite glad Ron had made the suggestion as he visited quite often anymore, and began to start packing the few things he had used while there. They would be making their way to Hogwarts sometime tomorrow.

"Hermione…" Ron sighed. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked as they headed upstairs after Ginny finally left him alone. He had been meaning to talk to her about this for awhile so he had convinced Gin to let him borrow her girlfriend as well.

"No Ron, why would you think that?" She looked at him wondering if he was starting to figure out Harry's affections.

"Well lately Harry's been pretty tense around me." Ron admitted. "I feel like I did something wrong. I mean I catch him looking at me and I can't tell what he's thinking. It's like he's hiding something and I'm pretty sure it's the fact I did something wrong and he doesn't know how to tell me."

"Ron!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "You didn't do anything wrong. Harry's just a little tense lately because of the whole You-Know-Who thing, you know he's had a few more nightmares lately, he just didn't want to tell you because you were so happy. And the whole Percy thing still fresh in our minds." She squeezed him tightly. "If you talk to him I'm sure he'll explain everything." She said letting him go and going into the room she and Ginny shared making a mental note to tell Harry he was slipping up too much. Which she went to do as soon as Ron was far enough ahead to not notice her slip back out.

Walking back to his room he thought about what Hermione said as he began packing his things for Hogwarts. It was about an hour and a half later that there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called and continued packing his trunk.

"Ron…" Harry said entering the room, when Ron didn't look at him he went on. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He said walking over to help his best friend pack. Mentally he was thanking Hermione for her quick wit.

"It's okay Harry." Ron smiled sadly. "I just thought you would tell me."

"I was going to. I just didn't want to add more to your thoughts about Voldemort, I know Percy is still on your mind after what we found out recently." He sighed it was true about his nightmares, but they hadn't been about Voldemort more about Ron and his brother meeting in the battle. The look of pain on Ron's face when he had to see what his older brother had become would not be something Harry would ever want to see.

"I know Harry." Ron smiled a bit stronger. "Percy being a Death Eater is hard and all, but I can still fight him. So don't worry about that." He sighed. "I'm more worried about my admirer to be honest."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Well when I find out who it is what if I don't like them? I have a distinct impression it's a Slythrin as it is." Ron reasoned. "Or what if it really is a girl? Even worse what if they won't take no for an answer? I mean I have accepted the gifts, now that I think about that I probably should send back the robes but I remember what happened with the first gift when I tried that first. The owl flew around our house for an hour. I tried a few more times after that too but it still wouldn't leave." Ron smiled. "I remember when you tired to have the owl lead Hedwig back. That was rather comical." They laughed a bit. It really had been funny to see Hedwig trying to boss the other owl around.

Harry patted Ron's shoulder. "I doubt that will be the case. I'm quite sure it's a bloke and I'm sure you'll like them, they seem to know you well enough to get only the things you like." He smiled a little more. "And on the bright side even if it is a Slythrin this gives blackmail at the very least if things go bad."

Ron laughed at little at that just picturing the school knowing that a Slythrin had been so kind. "You're right. I guess I'm just nervous." Ron frowned. "I wonder when I'll find out who it is? And how?"

"It would be kinda funny if they just came up to you and announced their love." Harry smiled, doing his best not to show his own sadness. "But it will most likely be with a gift and some little letter. They don't seem to want to frighten you, that's why they remained anonymous for two summers. Well that or they were not able to tell you yet. Or…." Harry frowned. "Ok I get your point there are endless reasons that they could have done it this way. But the best thing to do is to just not worry about it. I mean come what may you'll still finally know who fancies you."

"You're right." Ron smiled as he heard his Mother calling them downstairs. "I guess that's about the pictures she wanted to take." They headed downstairs in much brighter spirits than they had been in and took pictures before having their last meal at 'The Burrow' for the year.

"Ron…" Harry was shaking Ron awake as they arrived at the station. "Did you not sleep last night?" He asked as they approached the train.

"I did." He sighed, he hadn't really slept much with all the racket Hermione and Ginny were making. "Are you sure you didn't hear anything last night?" Ron demanded.

"Well I heard a little just before my head hit the pillow, then I was so far gone I'm quite sure you could have blown up the room and I would still be asleep." Harry smiled. "It could not have been that bad Ron."

Ron glared at Ginny. "Yes it was."

"He's right Harry." Ginny smiled. "It was." She giggled at the shade of red both the boys turned as she turned kissing Hermione's cheek before they got on the train. "I'll see you later Mione." She waved running off to catch up with her friends from her own year.

Hermione blushed when Ron and Harry looked at her. "Do you ever not have sex?" Ron accused her.

"Yes sometimes we just play games." Hermione said tartly.

"Yeah sex games." Ron snapped as they made their way to their compartment.

"They are not." Hermione blushed at little more. "Not always." She mumbled as they entered the compartment to find Neville already there. "Hi Neville." She greeted a huge blush gracing her face.

"Hi Hermione, Ron, Harry." Neville smiled and promptly went back to looking to petting Trevor. "How was your summer?"

"It was pretty good." Hermione smiled taking the seat next to him. "How was yours?"

Ron told Neville how his summer was before quickly drifting off to sleep. It was some time before he was awoken by the compartment door opening. "Nh?" He startled awake blinking as he looked around his eyes landing on Malfoy in the door way with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. He found himself staring a little before shaking the sleep away and looking away from the gorgeous blonde in the door way.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry practically hissed.

"I was just checking on my favorite red head of course." Malfoy rolled his eyes which until then had not left said red head's face which of course Harry had not missed. He couldn't get over how Ron looked upon just waking up. With that Malfoy walked away without even insulting them Crabbe and Goyle followed him confusedly but said nothing as he began picking on a third year Hufflepuff.

"Anyone else notice how Malfoy is acting different?" Ron asked finding he was now unable to sleep with the look Malfoy gave him appearing every time he closed his eyes, sending goose bumps down his arms.

"Yeah." Harry growled a little. "I don't like it." He knew what Malfoy was playing at and he wasn't sure he could give Ron up if his suspicions were true.

Hermione gave Harry a look before shrugging her shoulders. "Well if he's not insulting us it may be a good thing."

Neville looked between the three and sighed. 'It's going to be a long year.' He thought before telling them they were getting close and should get their robes on. Hermione quickly left to change and the boys got out their robes. "Are those new robes Ron?" He asked seeing the robes the red head was pulling from his trunk.

Blushing Ron nodded. "They were a gift." Was all he said about it and a few minutes later Hermione returned her robes in perfect order, while her hair was a mess. "Stop and see Gin did we?" Ron asked her smirking.

"Maybe." Hermione blushed and tried to fix her hair while fixedly not looking at Neville who was bright red.

As they headed to their carriage Ron felt eyes on him because of his new robes and did his best not blush. What surprised him most was when Malfoy passed them he said nothing but there was a slight smirk on his face. He had been certain that the blonde would say something, it was not every year Ron came to school with new robes. But he pushed that out of his mind as well, it would not do to be kept awake on the train and the carriage ride. He needed sleep.

The sorting passed rather quickly and the speech was more a blur than any real greeting, well to Ron at least with his brain only half awake. Arriving in Gryffindor tower he changed, hit the bed and was out. When he woke up it was only about four in the morning and he could not get any more sleep so he settled on a shower letting all his thoughts of Malfoy's gaze slip away in the shower.

It would be some time before anyone else would be up so he settled down in front of the unlit fireplace and thought about everything, mostly his classes for this year. He had to take Potions for his line of work, not something he really wanted to take but if he had to he would. He was rather grateful that instead of Snape it would be taught by a new teacher. Sadly Snape would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sighing loudly he heard the tower coming to life around him as the students began to wake. He waited for Harry and Hermione before going down to breakfast. Were they found out they had Charms and DADA with Slythrin.

It was now Friday and Ron had yet to hear from his admirer. Classes had gone rather well, disturbingly well since he had Malfoy in two of them and he had as of yet to insult Ron, he would instead pick on Harry or Hermione. At first he thought he was just being ignored, but he knew otherwise when Malfoy would look at him from his seat across the room and almost smirk a little before turning back to his work, or when Malfoy would nod to him sometimes.

He was on his way to lunch when he saw Malfoy, who nodded to him without thinking Ron nodded back and was very surprised to see a little color raise in the blonde's cheeks. Reaching Grffindor table he nodded to his friends before sitting down. He had been in the library working with Neville, his partner for a project in Charms. "I think Neville is better in Charms than Potions." He sounded quite happy about that and the conversation drifted to their projects they were to be charming each other to feel certain emotions that they were assigned, luckily his was something easy like happiness. Harry and Hermione had the more somber depression.

"The afternoon owls are here." Seamus said somewhere to their left and the trio went on talking until an owl landed before Ron.

"Isn't that…" Harry started but trailed off as Ron nodded. "I told you it would be a letter." He smirked at Ron and subtly noticing that a certain Slythrin was just arriving to lunch, he was without his body guards and looking quite smug as he took a seat his eyes drifting to the trio he shot a glare at him.

"Well take the letter Ron." Hermione encouraged as the red head sat there dumbfounded her words startling him out of his thoughts and he reached out taking the parchment with sharking hands.

"Well…" He patted the owl affectionately before looking at the scroll and taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unannounced Romance**

Author: Skitter160

Pairings: Draco/Ron (Ron/Draco?), Harry/?, Hermione/Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it is propriety of J.K. Rowling and the other companies that hold the rights, I'm not making any money off of this, this plot is mine though. I don't think I want the pressure that comes with owning Harry Potter either. 

**Warning: I'm still not following the books or movies... If you didn't read the other warnings that's not my problem, I warned you. **

**Authoresss Note: I just thought I should inform you I don't use a beta, no I don't want one, that's not why I'm saying it. I usually have my friend read through this story before I post, because this is not my Fandom. She was not able to this time, so if you find any errors please let me know. I know my own editing skills are a bit lacking for my own work. And back to the story part. This is not the last chapter, but most likely the chapter before last. PLEASE R&R! I love to hear from you guys. Well enjoy. **

The parchment was good quality Ron noted as he opened it the first thing he noticed about the words was the fact they were green, it was indeed a Slythrin like he had hoped/feared. In the writer's prefect scrawling handwriting it read:

_To Ronald, Ron Weasley, _

_I have wanted to call you by your name for so long now I've lost count of the times I've almost messed up and just said it aloud. I couldn't yet no matter how much I wanted to._

_I have not always been the nicest to you; I was more along the lines of the worst. But I want to change that, if you'll let me. I know what you're thinking. Yes I'm a Slythrin, and I know you think I can't be trusted. I would like to change that too. _

_I love you. Even if you don't believe me I love you. _

Ron reached the end and saw there was no name but a part of the parchment was enchanted shut and he pulled out his wand and broke it rolling it down. A beautiful necklace of silver and some blue gem that almost perfectly matched his eyes fell out and in that little space there was a name.

_Draco Malfoy_

Ron gasped turning bright red as a hundred or so thoughts bombarded his mind at once, the letter clutched tightly in one hand the necklace in the other. In the jumble of his thoughts though was the persistent question and answer he did not know was there. 'Do I love Malfoy, or even just like him?' He asked himself and to his simple and utter surprise the answer had been there all along. 'I don't think I ever really hated him. I like him…' But this did not answer his question in entirety, but it told him as much as he needed to know.

Malfoy who was looking for Ron's reaction and expecting a look of utter contempt was quite ecstatic to have him smile. But that small gesture brought such heat to his cheeks he thought his face was burning and had to quickly look away and stood as well leaving the Great Hall because he housemates would be no help.

"Ron?" Harry said watching as he turned to the Slythrin table, where he saw Malfoy go beet red and he knew the feelings were returned.

"Yeah Harry?" Ron asked turning around his own face quite pink.

"Was it Malfoy?" Hermione asked also having seen the exchange.

"Yeah…" Ron smiled scratching the back of his head. "I think I rather like him too…" He looked at the necklace in his hand and wondered what the gem was instead of looking at them as he finally realized this meant he liked the enemy.

"It's okay Ron." Hermione patted his hand understanding what the current confused look meant. "We knew you liked him before you did." She shot Harry a look out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah it's alright Ron." Harry smiled weakly feeling nothing was alright and it never would be.

"So what was the gift?" Hermione motioned to his still fisted hands.

"Oh this…" Ron handed her the necklace and she inspected it.

"RON!" Hermione gasped. "This is a blue diamond, these are quite expensive!" She whisper shouted, a very rare talent she possessed.

"Really?" Ron took it and examined it. "It doesn't really look all that expensive…" He said slipping it around his neck.

"It is. It can stop certain spells." Hermione went on but he was no longer listening and instead looking out the Great Hall and contemplating his next move.

Beside Hermione Harry was going crazy in his mind but he knew it was his fault for not telling Ron how he really felt. Telling him now was out of the game as well; it would just leave Ron confused and somewhat more perplexed on what to do than he already was. Gathering his own courage he looked at Ron and saw him looking out the Great Hall as if he wanted to follow Malfoy. "I love you." Harry whispered just under his breath, he hadn't been able to stop himself, even though it was not what he meant to say, and Ron turned to face him realization on his face just before he stood abruptly and left. He was not sure if he had been heard or if Ron was just making a decision on what to do. But the brighter red of Ron's ears told him what he didn't want to acknowledge, Ron had heard him and knew it was meant towards him. He silently cursed himself before turning to Hermione and letting her in on his slip up.

"YOU WHAT?" She practically screamed at him before quickly calming down. "You see this is why I advised you to tell him." She shook her head. "We'll need to give him some time, we'll go look for him at the lake later. For now think about what you can do to repair the damage."

'Harry just said….And to me…' Ron's mind was reeling first Malfoy confessed in that letter, then his best friend; though he was quite sure Harry had not wanted him to hear that but it filled in a lot of questions he had about why Harry would look at him weird sometimes. 'But what am I going to do? How do I even feel? Bloody Hell this is so messed up.' He was just about to the lake when he saw a flash of a robe storming past him he saw enough of their face to recognize them as Pansy. Shrugging it away he headed towards the lake again. It had always brought him calm when he watched the water rippling out on the lake. He was surprised to see someone already there when the lake came into view. He was even more surprised to see platinum blonde hair. 'Should I just go to the other side instead?' He asked himself as he neared the lake Malfoy just standing there and watching the water.

Hearing someone approach Malfoy turned to see who it was and quickly turned back his face a little pink. 'I forgot this is his thinking spot.' He would never admit to having watched the other boy think, but he did it quite often. Which was actually why he was standing there now, he was hoping since it worked for Ron, the hot tempered, it might help him to calm down too. 'Maybe I should just leave?' He thought as he heard the footsteps falter he could feel the other boy not very far from him.

Approaching his spot he hesitated. 'Maybe he wanted to be alone…' He wasn't sure why he cared at that moment because it was Malfoy that had confessed to him, not the other way around. "Do you mind if I join you?" He had asked before he even realized he had opened his mouth. He was quite pleased with the slight pink Malfoy turned at his question though so he was rather glad he had asked.

"I don't mind." Malfoy turned his face completely away from Ron. 'This is not what I planned.' He thought as he heard Ron taking a seat in the grass beside him.

"…" Ron wanted to say something anything as the silence dragged on for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes of them watching the water. "So why was Pansy down here?" He blurted not even at all curious but he couldn't bare the silence any longer.

"She followed me out here." He answered simply and honestly, he didn't really want to go into the fact that the cow had tried to hit on him, but after a slight pause he asked. "So why are you out here anyway?" He asked casually his voice doing its best not to sound nervous, because Malfoy's don't sound nervous his mind provided and he suddenly decided he didn't care if he did sound nervous.

"Well…" Ron blushed a little; this was their first attempt at actual conversation. Malfoy seemed interested enough to know what he was about to say and nodded as if waiting. "Harry kinda…told me he loves me…." Ron scratched the back of his neck nervously. 'I really don't need to be telling Malfoy this…He just confessed toady as well.'

Malfoy was a little shocked to hear this, the whole school had known about Potter's crush on the Weasley but no one had ever thought he would tell him. He wanted to murder Potter, and his face was showing this, but he quickly replaced the evil glint with a thoughtful look. "Well how do you feel about him?" Malfoy looked at him seriously. "The whole school has known that's he's been head over heels for you since thrid year." He smirked. "Well except you."

Ron was not expecting this kind of response. Had the whole school really known about Harry's affections? Had he really missed them? "I don't know…" Ron said sadly. "He's my best friend… I don't think I see him like that." He was not expecting Malfoy to be so…Thoughtful?

Malfoy nodded. "So what about me?" He had not meant to say that and got up to leave not letting the questioning look he got from Ron stop him. "Never mind I'll let you think some more. I'll…be around." He flashed the red head a soft smile as he got up and returned to the castle his heart beating faster than it should have as he left a very dumbfounded red head sitting by the lake, he felt his eyes on him the whole way back.

"That was odd…" Ron felt saying this aloud would somehow bring clarity to the situation, sadly it did not. But he felt something stirring within him as he watched the blonde walk away, something he had only ever associated with people he liked. 'I know I like him…But how much?' He found himself staring at the lake again. 'And what about Harry? I mean how do I turn down my best friend? That's going to tough.' He sighed. He didn't actually have time for this. 'It's almost time for DADA….Bloody Hell…' He just realized he had that class Malfoy, and not just Malfoy but Snape. 'My life sucks.' He thought as he made his way up to the castle avoiding most of the other students as he made his way to the classroom. His mind tried to reassure him on way. 'It's not like the classes so far have been bad, well except for Snape…But that's just Snape's nature. Malfoy hasn't really insulted me in a week…But now knowing why will I be able to sit in the same class with him?' His mind paused. 'What about Harry? You sit next to him all the time; you sleep in the same dorm…Bloody Hell…' Ron just realized what those snitch boxers really meant and why Harry would go all misty-eyed when he wore them. That wouldn't stop him from wearing them, no, a good pair of boxers is not something to be thrown out, he would just not parade around in them anymore. Reaching the classroom he took a deep breath and stepped inside to see that he was just in time to get a seat between Harry and Hermione, the only seat left. 'To hell with it!' He thought as he sat down roughly between them doing his best not to look over at Harry who was looking quite hurt for the treatment.

"Ron…" Harry said timidly hoping that he would at least look at him, he didn't so he went on. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Harry?" Ron snipped his voice low so the class wouldn't hear. "For not mentioning that you had your eye on me? We've known each other for years now. I think you would have told me you've loved me since third year." He sighed. "I'm not mad Harry I'm just confused. I don't feel like that towards you." He said softly.

"I know." Harry smiled weakly. "That's why I never wanted to tell you." He went to pat Ron's shoulder but stopped halfway. "I'm sorry you found out."

"It's okay Harry." Ron patted Harry's shoulder. "It doesn't really change the fact we are best friends. Just don't go doing anything weird like spying on me in the shower." Ron laughed at how red his face got.

"I would never." Harry did his best not to show that he had once, but not been able to see anything.

"Keep it that way." Ron smiled and just then Snape walked in his cloak billowing behind him.

Malfoy in the corner of the room had been watching Ron and Potter interact and was not happy Ron was touching him, but he knew they were not an item from the look on Potter's face. He sighed mentally. 'But how am I supposed to get Ron?' He thought remembering the look Ron had given him after the letter of confession he knew he wasn't hated, but he didn't know how different the emotion was. 'Now is not the time.' He shook his head and turned towards Snape to hear what he had to say about the lesson today, but from the corner of his eye he saw Ron look at him and a note landed on his desk. Waiting until Snape was preoccupied he took the note and opened it. It read:

_Meet me after classes at the lake. We need to talk._

_Ron_

Looking over at Ron he saw him wink and he blushed before returning his attention to the professor.

Ron himself wasn't sure why he had sent a note instead of just cornering Malfoy, but somehow this seemed more appropriate seeing as he wanted to thank the blonde. 'It's going to be long day.' He thought as his heart sped up just thinking about the meeting. He wasn't sure what all he would say, but he had plenty of ideas. Most of them along the lines of thanks and disbelief, but somewhere in there he felt something else lurking in wait for the right time to voice itself.

* * *

**Did anyone see this coming? Just curious... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Unannounced Romance**

**Author: Skitter160**

**Pairings: Draco/Ron (Ron/Draco?), Harry/?, Hermione/Ginny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it is propriety of J.K. Rowling and the other companies that hold the rights, I'm not making any money off of this, this plot is mine though. I don't think I want the pressure that comes with owning Harry Potter either.**

**Warning: I'm still not following the books or movies... Oh and yeah OOC too. If you didn't read the other warnings that's not my problem, I warned you. **

**Authoress Note: I lied there are more chapters. At least one more... This time my friend was able to review it, but please inform if you do see any errors. Well read, enjoy, and review!!! **

It was not quite the end of his last class when Malfoy got fed up and feigned illness asking to go to the infirmary and instead made his way to the lake to wait. He was quite certain Ron would show, that would not be the case had Ron been in any of the other houses. He was quite nervous but there was no one around to see at the moment so he paced around a little bit while waiting.

"You're early." Ron said coming from behind the tree to find Malfoy already sitting under it. He had just slipped out of his last class just as the bell sounded.

"…" Malfoy remained silent looking up at the red head for a moment. "You wanted to talk to me." He stated looking at his feet.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're nervous, but Malfoy's don't get nervous." Ron said taking a seat beside him.

"We do." Malfoy replied to the unspoken question. "I am nervous. Malfoy's are just not allowed to show it."

"That must be tough." Ron nodded slowly before gaining the courage to say what he had been planning. "I wanted to thank you for the gifts….I know you used your Father's money but the fact you thought of it at all made me happy." He blushed he never thought that in a million years he would thank a Malfoy.

"Your welcome…." Malfoy blushed a little, he never imagined he would ever say those words. "But it was not my Father's money." Malfoy didn't seem very surprised that Ron had assumed such. "It's my money now."

"Wait what?" The red head gave him a confused look.

"A few summers ago I started saving all the money my Father gave me, and after that I would tell him I spent it and ask for more. He wasn't always bright about that." Malfoy looked at Ron. "And then last summer I got him to sign over the fortune to me, well my inheritance at least and possibly a little extra."

"How did you manage to get that past him?" Ron asked slowly as the realization they were having another actual conversation hit.

"I am a Slytherin." Malfoy smiled.

"True." Ron frowned causing Malfoy to frown.

"Is something wrong Ron?" The blonde inquired not realizing he had used his first name.

"…" The red head stared at him a moment as if he had grown a second head while he recalled the letter. "You just used my first name." He said slowly as a huge blush spread over Malfoy's cheeks. "It's okay I'm not mad." He quickly added as the other boy looked like he was going to be punished. "It's just different, not bad."

"I suppose I should head back and allow you to think more." Malfoy smiled softly. He knew this would be difficult for the red head to understand that he really meant all of this. He was about to stand when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind it if you stayed." Ron blushed brilliantly, the color clashing with his hair. "We don't have to talk." He wasn't sure why he didn't want the blonde to leave but at the moment it felt better to know that he was there. Smiling softly he lifted his hand he didn't remember moving. "Unless you have plans or something."

"I think my schedule suddenly cleared up." Malfoy smiled leaning back against the tree. He knew this was most likely Ron getting used to the idea that they could actually hold conversations. It had taken him awhile to understand this as well. It wasn't that awkward to sit there without talking but he found he had an itch to say something. Finally he caved into it. "Have you started your new Charms assignment?"

"Yes." Ron looked over at Malfoy. "Have you? You know the essay is due soon."

"I looked over some research." Malfoy admitted.

"I'd have thought you would have it done by now." Ron smiled.

"It will get done." Malfoy smirked.

Ron thought he would say 'Because I'm a Malfoy.' But he didn't and instead settled against the tree a little more. "Do you really mean all of this?" Ron asked slowly he wasn't sure he should be asking but he had always done better with being told something than trying to figure it out from actions. Just look at how he didn't understand Harry's intentions.

"I do." Malfoy frowned. He had not been expecting Ron to ask so soon.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to win me over in some dark way." Ron sighed that sounded wrong. "I don't mean that as an insult, I just… You're showing me a side I did not know existed."

"…" Malfoy thought a moment about what Ron was saying. "It's okay Ron, if you were anyone else I might have tried, but you wouldn't appreciate such an action. Really it boils down to a few facts of life." Malfoy shrugged. "You really can't force someone to like you."

Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're so much more mature than I thought." He nodded. "I do like you Malfoy, but I don't know how much."

"I'll let you think about it more." Malfoy smirked leaning over kissing Ron's cheek quickly before getting up. "I'll be around when you're ready to give me an answer."

Ron touched his cheek where Malfoy's lips had met it watching as Malfoy entered the castle. 'He kissed me…' He was surprised Malfoy had done that. It told him that Malfoy was really serious, and for some reason he was heating up with thoughts that were not as innocent as that little kiss. Shaking his head he looked out at the lake. He still wasn't sure how he felt, all he knew was that he wanted those lips on him again. He quickly stopped that train of thought and stood heading to the castle. He made sure to rid himself of his thoughts before entering the common room where he found his friends waiting.

"So where have you been since classes ended?" Hermione asked in an all knowing voice. Ginny was sitting next to her, she of course had been informed and was somewhat accepting of the idea of Malfoy liking Ron. To her it made perfect sense.

"At the lake." Ron blushed a little, he had not actually planned to sit there talking so long.

"With Malfoy right?" Harry chipped in.

"Maybe." Ron's blush deepened.

"Give it up." Hermione commanded. "We know you were. So what happened?"

"I thanked him." Ron said quietly and blushed more remembering the tail of end of the encounter.

"Why are you blushing?" Ginny asked noticing his extremely red ears.

"…." Ron remained silent averting his eyes towards the shower as the less than innocent thoughts attacked his mind again.

"Ron…" Harry followed his gaze noticing a little growth in his friend's pants. "Wanna talk in the dorms?" He asked shooting Hermione a look as she was about to protest.

She nodded her assent and her gaze told him she wanted details later as she allowed her fingers to play in Ginny's hair. "So Ginny want to play a game with me?" She whispered in her ear making her girlfriend blush excitedly. "I thought you would."

"Sure…" Ron fidgeted he did not want his sister noticing his growing problem, he would never hear the end of it. So he quickly led the way to the dorms thankful that no one else was in there as he headed towards his bed, Harry's was next to it. That's when it hit him that maybe Harry was not the best person to talk to considering his feelings.

"Ron don't even think that." Harry cut off his thoughts. "I'm still your best friend. So spill it."

"He kissed me, it wasn't a big deal just a quick peck to the cheek but now I can't stop thinking about his lips…." Ron blushed extensively.

Harry blushed Ron had never talked like that before. It was strangely a turn on, but he was not about to let Ron know he was thinking that. "Well did you figure out how you feel?" Harry asked slowly hiding his lower half.

"Not really." Ron blushed more as even more perverted thoughts filled his head. He wasn't sure that Malfoy would really be okay with doing these kind of thoughts but he had a hard time making them stop. Standing up he grabbed some clothes the bulge in his pants by now completely obvious. "I'm gonna take a shower…" He said noticing Harry's gaze. "Harry I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Ron. I'll just have to keep my wits around you." He smiled and shooed Ron towards the door. "I'm always here if you wanna talk." Harry sighed and looked over at Ron's bed. 'This is a really bad idea.' He told himself as he climbed on top of the bed leaving the covers in place. Unfastening his trousers and releasing his erection hoping that would not return too soon as he began to stroke it.

Meanwhile in the shower Ron was undressing as the water began to heat up. 'I can't believe I got hard because of a kiss from Malfoy…' And upon thinking that he twitched as his mind was bombarded with more impure thoughts. Quickly getting under the water he began to stroke his evident arousal while trying not to moan. 'Don't be loud. You know they can hear you.' He told himself knowing that it was a lie but he did not want to chance being heard. He fisted his erection jerking it fiercely to submission as images flashed through his mind. "Mal…" Slipped out as he began a faster rhythm a hand on the wall supporting himself as he came with a veracious lurch forward his seed staining the wall. Looking down at his now dirtied hand he sighed. 'Now how the hell am I supposed to think about how I feel?'

All while the while in the Slytherin common room Malfoy was lazing about on his bed thinking of all the ways he could show Ron what he meant. 'Now if only Ron knew how he feels.'

* * *

**Well did anyone see this coming???**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unannounced Romance**

**Author: Skitter160**

**Pairings: Ron/Draco, Hermione/Ginny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it is propriety of J.K. Rowling and the other companies that hold the rights, I'm not making any money off of this, this plot is mine though. I don't think I want the pressure that comes with owning Harry Potter either.**

**Warning: I'm still not following the books or movies... Oh and yeah OOC too. If you didn't read the other warnings that's not my problem, I warned you. Oh and this isn't my fandom... I hope you all knew that by now but in case you didn't there it is.**

It had been a week since then and Ron still didn't know how he felt. and had been avoiding alone time with said Malfoy because every time he was within arms reach he was bombarded with extremely impure thoughts and an increasing impulse to act on them.

Malfoy was completely confused by the blushing and the awkward avoidances while Ron would stare at him in class. 'I suppose I shouldn't have kissed him so soon.' He sighed as he watched Ron from across the Great Hall. 'I guess that means he's not interested.' It was around then that he noticed a red head approaching him it was Ginny stopping in front of him. "May I help you?" He asked eyeing her warily.

"Aren't you going to ask him out yet?" Ginny whispered while she looked him in the eye daring him to say something stupid.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy eyed her trying to decipher the message she was trying to get across.

Ginny sighed loudly waving her hand towards her own table. "Ron is only avoiding you because he wants to jump your bones."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"That kiss you gave him hasn't left his mind since as well as few other choice ideas it gave him." Ginny smirked. "So when are you going to ask him out?" Ginny frowned when he didn't reply. "Well if you don't I'll just hook him up with someone else so I can have alone time with my girlfriend. You know Harry would gladly take your place." She was not expecting the level of glare she received and smirked happily. "Oh good. Do it soon then." And with that she walked away leaving Malfoy to make plans.

'Does that mean all of Gryffindor knows?' Malfoy thought looking over at their table where the students were pointing and whispering but he saw they were pointing from him to Ginny. He caught Ron's confused look and shrugged his shoulders getting up and making a small motion for Ron to follow him as he left the Great Hall. He wasn't sure if he would or not considering the week of avoidance but it was worth a shot so he waited within site of the Hall.

'Should I follow…?' Ron looked over at Harry and Hermione who were looking at Ginny. "I'm going to go ask Malfoy what happened." He said quickly slipping away before they could look at him and was out of the Great Hall just as they registered that Ron was no longer avoiding the other male. Spotting the blonde rather quickly he frowned as their eyes met.

"Let's head to the lake." Malfoy suggested once Ron was in ear shot. "It's Sunday so we don't have class." The blonde lead the way and Ron followed slowly contemplating the situation. They were a little over half way there when the silence broke.

"Draco what did Ginny say to you?" Ron asked as they headed to the lake not understanding why the blonde's steps faltered.

"….You just used my first name…." Draco looked back at the red head smiling at the way he blushed and fumbled over his words. "I like it." He turned so as to hide his small blush and did his best not think about the 'choice ideas' that his name could be used in as they reached the lake. "So you want to know what Ginny said?" He leaned against the tree Ron standing before him eyeing him but not moving closer than arms reach incase he wanted to punch him. "She said the only reason you have been avoiding me is…"

Ron swallowed loudly he knew that Ginny knew whether he wanted her to or not. And it didn't help that at the moment Draco looked so delectable leaning against the old tree so easy to pin and have his way with. Feeling his face heat up he waited for Draco to damn him.

"Because you want to sleep with me." Draco finished waiting for Ron to say something and when he only looked ashamed he smirked and went on. "You know Ron I'm not against the idea if you like me."

Ron frowned. "But it's hard to know if I do if all I think about it jumping you." He whispered desperately trying to stop his foot from moving forward to no avail.

"Would you want to 'jump' someone you don't like?" Draco persisted as Ron moved closer.

"I don't know." Ron was now standing right in front of the blonde licking his lips and trying to keep his hands still.

"I think you do." Draco moved closer pulling Ron to him pressing their lips together moving them against each other his hands entangled in Ron's hair while he felt hands slipping around his waist pulling him closer and grinding their hips together. "Ron" He moaned and pushed his hips against the red heads.

"Draco" Ron moaned lowly before capturing the blonde's lips in a bruising kiss pushing his tongue inside to explore the cavern of his mouth tasting him as he drug his fingers over his sides and chest pushing the other male against the tree grinding his hips into him. "I think I like you too." Ron growled into the kiss his hands reaching for his shirt puling it out of his trousers and slithering underneath.

"I'm glad to hear it." Draco nipped his lip pushing his hips further into Ron making him moan loudly. "But I don't think is the best place for this." But as he said so he began tugging on the clothes that were keeping him from the warmth of his soon to be lover pulling him closer.

"I don't see why not." Ron began disrobing the delectable looking blonde in front of him with an alarming accuracy he didn't know he possessed. Running his hands over the now bare chest he looked down at the pale grey eyes and was pleased to see them slightly closed. Reaching a soft pink nipple he pinched it hard earning a soft squeak and glare before their lips clashed together again. With his free hand he worked his way down to Draco's arse squeezing it and pulling him up closer his other hand still teasing the now taunt pink nipple.

"Don't tease. You know it's completely unfair if I'm the only one with clothes missing." Draco whined as his red headed lover began attacking his neck with nips, bites, and kisses.

"Your right." Ron smirked against his neck and moved away just enough for Draco to reach his belt. "Then why don't you undress me?" He was not expecting the face encompassing blush that he received and chuckled as he closed around him again unbuckling it himself. "I thought you had done this before Draco." He gave him an odd almost pleased look.

"No…Have you?" Draco growled back now stiffening with the idea of it.

"I haven't I just come from a family with lots of kids and an open mind for sexuality. So I know what to do but I'm actually pretty nervous to get any further." Ron blushed pulling his lover into his arms. "It's my first time with anyone."

"Mine too." Draco admitted into his neck kissing it softly his hands traveling over Ron's chest slowly.

Kissing Draco lightly Ron began unfastening his pants allowing the already loose clothes fall of their own accord and pulling the blonde's hand to his already painfully erect cock. "We don't have to go further but could you help me out?" He ran a hand over the obvious bulge in the blonde's pants before loosening his belt.

Instead of an answer Draco began pumping the enlarged organ with his fist moaning as he felt Ron's hand wrap around his own. "Ron… I want you." He moaned more his hand falling to his side and Ron lifted his leg and he soon felt a hand on his arse again only this time preparing him it was uncomfortable and strange but he wanted his lover inside of him. Though he couldn't remember the spell for lube being said he was sure it must have been as the feeling disappeared quickly and Ron was stretching him when suddenly he saw white and moaned even louder. "Yes there."

Smirking Ron stopped and looked down at his lover. "Are you ready?" Instead of an answer he received a nod and a moan. Pushing slowly inside he felt the body around him tense and paused.

"No keep going." Draco insisted his hands wrapping around his neck forcing his body to relax against the intrusion.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked fully incased in his lover being patient and allowing him time to adjust moving his hands all over the body before him trying to soothe him.

"Just move." Draco growled his body demanding it by pushing his hips. "God yes!" He moaned loudly as Ron pulled out thrusting back into him pushing him against the tree his bare back feeling the bark rub against his skin as he did so over and over.

"Draco…" Ron grunted thrusting harder his eyes sliding up and down the lithe form before him, his lips paying the pale skin homage, his fingers playing with the taunt pink nipples and digging into his sides.

"Ron… More…" Draco moaned loudly feeling the heat settling in stomach coiling and wanting for release. He saw white as Ron hit his prostrate again causing him to almost scream in pleasure.

Biting his neck Ron pounded harder into the smaller boy aiming perfectly for that spot that made him scream. "I'm going to…." He began pumping Draco's painfully hard cock as his thrusts became more erratic.

Moaning Draco felt the coil of heat release his seed spilling over both of them and tightening around Ron and with one more aimed thrust to his prostrate he joined him in his release. Looking up at his lover he touched his cheek softly.

Slowly pulling out and gently placing Draco's leg on the ground he returned the touch. "I love you Draco." He kissed him gently.

"I love you too." Draco kissed him back pulling his clothes together and getting ready to return the castle and made sure Ron was doing the same. "So when do you want to go on a date?" He asked as they headed out from behind the tree.

"A date?" Ron thought about it a moment looking around and then he spotted Harry at another tree a pained expression on his face looking over at Draco he motioned to him and he nodded and they trotted over. "What's wrong Harry?"

"…." Harry did his best not to look at either of them as he replied. "There is a reason the whole school isn't out here wondering who was either dying or getting the best lay of their life." Harry stood and looked stonily over Ron's shoulder. "I cast a silencing spell, well a few to keep you from being heard." He turned towards the castle. "You might want to get your clothes fixed before you come back up. It was already hard enough to answer Pansy when she saw you two against the tree. Good thing that I was there too."

A few weeks later….

"So Gin how long do you think this will go on with Ron and Draco?" Hermione was asking as they sat before the fire wrapped in each others arms. It was late and no one else was really awake. Somehow the Golden Trio had grown close to the Malfoy, well Harry tried for Ron's sake but was finding it difficult.

"I don't know but I do know that Ron is pretty committed, you know the way the Weasleys are… I wouldn't be surprised if marriage is brought up at some point." She snuggled in closer to her girlfriend doing her best to suppress her own feeling of commitment towards her. "Have you seen Harry or Ron though?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw Harry being dragged off by Cedric. And Ron…I think I last saw him near the library I don't really want to know what he was doing because I saw Draco go in shortly after. I think you might be right about that too." Hermione pulled her closer. "I'm not that against the idea of it myself...for us." She kissed her softly. "We'll have to do a lot of thinking on it…." Rustling in her pocket she pulled out a box and presented it to Ginny opening it. "But will you marry me?" Hermione blushed and did her best not to look that nervous as she felt.

"YES!" Ginny grabbed the box holding it in one hand as she pulled her girlfriend into a kiss and settling down not long after to look at the ring. It was not too expensive but it was just her style. "Oh Hermione I love you." She said as the ring was slipped on her finger.

Just then Ron came back from another date with Draco in time to see Hermione slipping the ring onto her finger. "…." He looked at both of them and it sunk in as they both looked at him like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Congratulations." He smiled and went up to the dorms with them shouting after them not to tell anyone. He didn't and the next morning was a bustle of commotion in which he ran off with Draco to have another date.

A few years down the road…

Ron and Draco were just celebrating their wedding when Harry and Cedric finally announced their relationship that had been going for years. Which they had actually thought they did a good job hiding but no one was surprised. Hermione and Ginny were expecting with the help of a spell and the Golden Trio was happy. Voldmort however was extremely unhappy.

**FINISHED!  
**

**A/N: So it's done. That's all there is folks. Well be sure to let me know how I did. And many thanks to my lovely sorta beta. (She disowns this storyline just so you know. She's the actual pothead.)**


End file.
